


kämmenviivat

by mormegil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormegil/pseuds/mormegil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hänellä oli tulinen tukka ja tulinen perinne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kämmenviivat

tuli-tukka, teräkset silmät  
lintulapsi raudassa  
tuuli tulee pohjoisesta

tuli-tukka, tuli palaa  
rauta laulaa tulessa  
tuli nousee idässä

tuli-tukka, sota, miekka  
kuolema kädessä  
myrsky tulee lännestä

tuli-tukka, tuli-käsi  
tuli-perinne tulessa  
lapsi kuoli etelässä

**Author's Note:**

> tämä oli projekti minun luovakirjoittaminenkurssista, ja minä olen nörtti ja tykkäsin siitä. minä toivon että te tykkäätte siitä.  
> anteeksi että minun suomi on niin huono. se ei ole minun ensimmäinen kieli.


End file.
